


【EC】Fix Me Babe (NC-17/水電工！E，教授！C) PWP 不Dirty不要錢

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, plumber
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看標題就覺得很Dirty有沒有</p><p>保證會很Dirty的姆嘿嘿嘿嘿~</p><p>這篇的靈感來自法鯊最近的一張新照</p><p>http://imgur.com/NiHUcMC</p><p>我不相信只有我覺得這造型像水電工啊！</p><p>以下是我Google “plumber”以後出現的第一張照片</p><p>http://imgur.com/1eqavog</p><p>就算你到現在還不覺得，看完本文後一定也會認同的！</p><p>X的Erik你活脫脫就是從GV裡走出來的水電工啊啊啊！</p><p>快去玷污純潔的Charles吧！（邪笑）</p><p>註：歐美的「水」和「電」是分開的兩種技術，本文主要是指「水」這一塊，也就是Plumber，但稱謂都用「水電師傅」，因為我覺得叫「水管工人」很怪，有更好的想法也歡迎提供~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

在Charles Xavier的生命中，他熱愛很多東西。舉凡他的妹妹Raven，他在牛津獲得的基因學博士學位，他在哥倫比亞的教職，還有他總是被Raven嫌棄的毛衣。而他以為自己也會用最大的熱情去喜愛他和妹妹一起在Westchester承租的新房子——乾淨優雅，環境宜人，而且房東才剛重新粉刷過，它是件Charles實地考察多次的寶貝——直到他們住進去一個月後。  
  
  
「Charles，你得想想辦法。」Raven扭開水龍頭，像Charles展示那連用來洗手都要耗費數十秒的涓涓細流。「你不能一直不面對，每天從超市買水回來。」  
  
  
「我有什麼辦法呢？」Charles滿臉愁容。「Jones太太去西班牙旅行了，在她回來之前，我們將就些吧。」  
  
  
「Charles！」Raven抹了把臉。「我真不敢相信你的博士腦袋是這麼解決事情的，我不認為Westchster沒有水電師傅。」  
  
  
Charles有些臉紅。「不行，親愛的，我當然想過，但這房子不是我們的財產，我們不能擅自——」  
  
  
「打電話給Jones太太。」  
  
  
「不，Raven——」  
  
  
「照我說的去做。」Raven威嚴的說。「請她給你配合的水電師傅電話，我相信她會很樂意。」  
  
  
Charles眨了眨眼。「噢，當然——嗯。」  
  
  
Jones太太接起國際電話時聲音有些太歡快了，以致於Charles心裡又湧起不願意打擾她興致的想法，但Raven正瞪著一雙眼睛在一旁盯著他，於是Charles硬著頭皮清了清喉嚨。  
  
  
「真是不好意思，Jones太太…喔不，我和Raven都很好，謝謝——什麼？千萬不要——您好好玩，別買禮物給我們——喔——」  
  
  
Charles的眼角餘光看見Raven翻起白眼，那竟然讓他有種解脫的感覺——他就是不會對付盛情的老太太——下一秒話筒就被Raven給搶去了。  
  
  
「Jones太太，是的，我是Raven。真抱歉打擾妳，但家裡的水管有些問題——沒錯——所以我想是不是能請妳給我妳熟悉的水電師傅電話呢？」  
  
  
Charles看著Raven手腳俐落的抽出紙筆記下一串數字，然後在下方慢慢寫出幾個顯然代表人名的字母，一邊掛著明亮的笑容跟Jones太太說再見，再次感嘆自己的妹妹真的長大了。  
  
  
「好了。」Raven將那張紙條推到他眼前。「Erik Lehnsherr，Jones太太讚不絕口的水電師傅，技術跟他的屁股一樣辣——這可是Jones太太的原文。」她在看見Charles往下墜的下巴時補充。「Lehnsherr先生很忙，盡快打電話跟他預約，否則要等好幾天。」  
  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
問題就在於，Charles和Raven太不把Jones太太的警告當一回事了——如果那算是一個警告的話——Erik Lehnsherr簡直辣翻天了，在打開門的那個瞬間，Xavier兄妹非常響亮的倒抽一口氣。Erik高大挺拔，下顎方正，睫毛長的離譜，帥的像從超級英雄電影裡走出來一樣。不同於Charles對一般水電師傅的印象，他把自己打理的相當乾淨，臉上一點鬍渣都找不到。跟他一樣整潔到可笑的還有他提著的工具箱，和他發亮的皮鞋。  
  
  
最重要的是，Charles不曉得有人可以把一整套的牛仔褲和牛仔襯衫穿的如此貼身又風騷。這男人是來走伸展台的嗎？對方盯著Charles的雙眼看，嘴角慢慢牽起一個笑容。Charles覺得自己臉紅了。  
  
  
「Xavier先生，是嗎？」Erik說，他提了提手上的工具箱，示意自己的身分。「我是Erik Lehnsherr，你說廚房哪裡的水管有問題呢？」  
  
  
Charles轉頭看向Raven，彷彿此時才想起自己的妹妹還在身邊，而根據Raven臉上到表情判斷，她也沒好到哪兒去。  
  
  
「咳，嗯——請、請跟我來，Lehnsherr先生。」Charles說，幾乎是落荒而逃的轉身往廚房走去。他聽見Raven將大門關上的聲音，還有Lehnsherr穩健跟在他身後的腳步聲。他緊張的手心裡都是汗水，卻不曉得是為什麼。  
  
  
Jones太太在開玩笑嗎？她簡直是找了一個模特兒當專屬水電師傅，而這聽起來實在太色情了，Charles因為一些不適宜的想像覺得臉頰燙的不可思議。那套衣服非常巧妙的把Lehnsherr的身體曲線展現出來，他充滿力量的上半身肌肉，還有他兩條修長筆直的腿，他脫掉鞋子，將兩隻穿著黑襪子形狀優美的腳掌踏上Charles家裡的地毯時，讓哥倫比亞大學教授聯想到瘋狂的性愛——喔上帝——即使現在Lehnsherr走在他身後，門口那一眼的強烈印象足夠讓Charles的大腦完全被一些骯髒下流的思想佔據。Charles敢打賭他兩腿間的東西也能透過牛仔褲清楚看見形狀，只要他有常人的尺寸而Charles足夠不要臉去大膽觀察的話。  
  
  
Charles走到廚房，不知道自己臉上的紅暈有沒有退去，但已經不得不轉身面對了。他盡量放慢和Erik Lehnsherr正面相視的速度，卻還是像隻受驚的兔子般被嚇了一跳，Lehnsherr正是那個邪惡的獵人，他看著Charles的眼神讓後者覺得自己是獵物。  
  
  
「Lehnsherr先生…就是，這裡。」Charles指了指流理台。  
  
  
「真濕啊，寶貝。」Lehnsherr說，他一瞬不瞬的看著Charles。  
  
  
Charles覺得兩條腿都在打顫，「什麼——？」  
  
  
「這裡，」Lehnsherr終於把視線移向流理臺，「Jones太太用人造大理石當流理臺，你得當成寶貝來照顧，記得使用完把水漬擦乾。別小看水的破壞力。」  
  
  
「喔、噢——」Charles明顯感覺到自己臉又紅了。而且比之前更劇烈。  
  
  
Raven這個時候探頭進來，「Lehnsherr先生——」她的視線停留在Charles臉上，接著露出一個古怪的表情。「唔，你可能得把車子停在我們車道上。」  
  
  
「稍等一會。」Lehnsherr挽起袖子，露出健壯的前臂，Charles覺得自己快暈倒了。「我先看看這寶貝需要什麼治療，然後再去車上拿工具，順便移車，好嗎？」  
  
  
Charles看著他蹲下身去，打開櫥櫃，流理臺下方的管線一覽無遺。Lehnsherr用他那修長的手指撥弄著水管和一些Charles叫不出名稱的東西，他翹著結實的臀部，幾乎把自己的上半身完全塞進櫥櫃裡。他的上衣因為傾斜的背部而向前滑動，露出一截毫無贅肉的窄腰。  
  
  
Charles吞了口唾液，相當害怕吞嚥聲會被其他人聽見，因為在他自己耳裡可是像打雷般響亮。幸好當他看向Raven時，他的妹妹只是兩手交插放在胸前，似乎也在把握機會欣賞難得一見的美景。  
  
  
「看來需要壓力瓶。」Lehnsherr說，聲音被櫥櫃悶著以致於有些模糊。「等我一會，這就來拿。」  
  
  
他流暢而優雅的從櫥櫃裡脫身，然後像個運動員般站起來往門口走去。Raven挑著眉毛看向Charles。  
  
  
「撇去外表不說，有些古怪。」Raven說。「寶貝什麼的——你不得不承認水管工人長的這麼好看也挺古怪的。」  
  
  
「我沒聽見妳說的那些帶有職業歧視嫌疑的話，親愛的。」Charles嚴肅的說。  
  
  
「喔拜託，我才沒有。」Raven抗議。「不過我有點理解為什麼Jones太太會說他很忙不好預約了，肯定很多太太或單身女人一直故意弄壞家裡的水管，就為了約他來——」  
  
  
Raven的滔滔不絕嘎然而止，他們聽見大門關上的聲音，顯然在別人背後說長道短也要看時機。沒過多久，Lehnsherr就提著一罐高度到他膝蓋的鋼瓶重新出現在兩人面前。  
  
  
「這會有點危險，」Lehnsherr將鋼瓶放在流理臺邊的地上。「我建議一個人留下來幫我就可以了，另外一位，尤其是女士，最好到安全的房間去。」  
  
  
Charles轉過頭來看著Raven，對於自己秘密的高興感到有點罪惡。他的妹妹微張著嘴，攤開雙手。  
  
  
「好吧！」Raven有些不滿到說，她向來對於自己的性別在社會上被視為較軟弱的那一邊感到不悅。  
  
  
她才剛走出廚房一步，一陣再熟悉不過的鈴聲就響了。她向後瞥了兩人一眼。  
  
  
「看來我今晚會挺精彩。」Raven眉開眼笑的說。「那麼我的寶貝就先交給你囉，Lehnsherr先生。Charles我先出門了。」  
  
  
她一陣炫風的跑進房間，再次出現時身上的衣服已經換成一套能夠完全展露她一雙長腿的洋裝，手裡挽著一個包包，臉上畫著精緻的妝。Raven的朋友都說她是個魔形女，總是能用最短的時間迅速改變她的外貌，Charles也見識過不下百次。她歡快的向廚房的兩人揮了揮手，接著就消失在大門後。  
  
  
Charles有些尷尬的回頭看向Lehnsherr，他甚至不知道為什麼要感到羞恥。「她男友，」Charles清了清喉嚨。「她是個傻女孩——」  
  
  
「不，她很精明。」Lehnsherr挑著嘴角說。「她打量我的屁股，但不是對我有興趣的那種。」  
  
  
Charles瞪著雙眼，不太確定該回答什麼。 _你發現她在打量你的屁股，所以我——？_  
  
  
「現在，」Lehnsherr從鋼瓶上抽出一條管狀物，再度跪在流理臺前。「麻煩你站在高壓瓶旁，聽到我叫你按，就按下這個鈕。」他指著鋼瓶上方一個黃色的按鈕。「我得先警告你這真的有危險性，必須小心操作，你準備好了嗎？」  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

水管的修理是一項非常專門的技術，而且Lehnsherr不停強調壓力瓶的危險性——要是操作不當爆炸的話，那可不是鬧著玩的——Charles完全不敢大意，即使Lehnsherr那可口的臀部再度在他眼前翹起，Charles也只能不停告訴自己專心、專心、專心。  
  
  
他和Lehnsherr演練了幾次，覺得彼此搭配挺有默契，於是便實際來了一次。Lehnsherr自然而然的將上半身埋在櫥櫃裡，為了平衡，他的雙腿岔開，那罪惡的引人墮落的臀部高聳，牛仔褲的接線在他的臀縫間微微陷了進去。Charles一時看傻了。  
  
  
那美麗的臀部輕輕扭動，隨之露出的裸腰也用迷人的力度和線條在轉動著。Charles艱難的吞嚥，他的世界一點聲音也沒有，卻可以感覺到胸腔裡瘋狂的搏動，還有下半身越來越不舒服的束縛。老天爺，他穿的還是寬鬆的睡褲！Charles懊惱的想著。 _我穿著Raven說像老頭子的羊毛衫和睡褲，這太不吸引人了。_  
  
  
直到他看見Lehnsherr從櫥櫃裡探出頭來，帶著困惑又不悅的神情盯著他的雙眼。Charles都還沒意識到發生了什麼事。  
  
  
「Xavier先生？」Lehnsherr喊道，Charles大夢初醒，所有的感官才像是慢慢回到工作崗位上。Lehnsherr的眼神充滿責備，雙唇──喔，那性感寡情的雙唇──抿成薄博的一條線。「我以為我們有共識了，我真的需要你專心。」  
  
  
「──噢，」Charles眨著眼，狼狽地說。「是的，抱歉──我、我剛剛在──作夢。不、不是作夢，額，就是出了一會神──」 _天哪我在說什麼！_  
  
  
「關於什麼的？」Lehnsherr問道，他的視線飄向Charles的雙腿間，接著再度回到Charles臉上，嘴角浮現一個了然的微笑。「算了，別介意。晚點我會處理你──別的寶貝的問題。」他笑得露出了幾顆細細密密的牙齒。  
  
  
Charles幾乎可以聽見自己「嗖」的臉紅聲。這個Lehnsherr在調戲他，把他當成大姑娘一樣的調戲！然而Charles卻覺得這該死的性感極了。  
  
  
「在那之前，你能先幫我解決問題嗎？」Lehnsherr問。他的表情又開始變的嚴肅。  
  
  
「當、當然。」Charles一邊吞嚥一邊說，差點嗆到自己。  
  
  
Lehnsherr再度爬進了櫥櫃，Charles緊繃的站在高壓瓶旁，強迫自己不要去看那顆屁股，但這怎麼可能做到呢？他Charles Xavier年輕、性功能正常、而且是個不折不扣的男同志，任何符合上述三項條件的男人在這樣的情況下會怎麼做？就看一眼，是吧？只是一眼，沒有傷害性的，看完馬上清空思緒，把他的水管修好，就什麼事都沒了，對嗎？  
  
  
於是Charles看了，他想像視線是自己的雙手，恣意撫摸那顆美好的、色情的臀部，從他像兩處連綿山峰的隆起開始，沿著中間的溝壑慢慢往下，男人會如何在他的挑逗下呻吟低吼，扭動著想靠近他的想法讓Charles難耐的抽著氣。他會捧著兩邊的臀肉輕輕揉搓──以往的男朋友對他這麼做的時候總是讓Charles興奮到不行──然後在男人不注意的時候出奇不意的握住他硬梆梆的老二，Lehnsherr一定會像野獸般大吼，他看起來那麼野性，然後轉過來掀翻他，把那巨大的陰莖插入Charles被充分開發過的後穴──  
  
  
Charles倒抽了口氣，他甚至看見他一直想看的了。Lehnsherr的老二大的像怪獸一樣，把貼身牛仔褲繃得緊緊的，而且因為長度超過褲襠的關係，他擺在右側──這個事實讓Charles想尖叫。然後他可能就這麼做了，身體的重心改變，讓他有點頭暈站不穩。接著他眼前的美景消失了，Lehnsherr的臉出現在視線內。  
  
  
「做的好。」Lehnsherr說，Charles用力眨了眨眼。「水管通了，你瞧。」  
  
  
Charles一團亂的大腦在聽到這句話時乍然清醒了，他不敢置信的看著Lehnsherr──這男人在他做白日夢時把水管修好了？──Charles蹲下身朝櫥櫃內看，牆上有個黑漆漆，約拳頭大小的洞，清澈的自來水正自裏頭一波波湧出。  
  
  
「天哪，」Charles叫道。「快想想辦法！我的廚房要淹水了。」  
  
  
Lehnsherr大笑，他把一條粗長的類似主水管的東西塞進那個洞裡。往外噴出的水立刻停止了，而Charles卻在這時把這畫面連結到了其他管狀物塞進洞裡的情況。  
  
  
「好了，這只是一般砂石堆積在主水管裡，暴風雨或大風雪過後很常見。」Lehnsherr一邊收拾著他的工具一邊說。  
  
  
「謝謝你。」Charles說，有點感傷這麼快就結束了，同時又覺得期待什麼的自己相當愚蠢。  
  
  
他繞過地上的一些積水去水壺邊倒了一杯飲用水給Lehnsherr。男人似乎渴的不得了，仰起脖子咕嚕咕嚕就把水給喝光了，還因為粗魯的動作而讓幾顆水珠從嘴唇和杯口邊溢了出來，流過他突起的喉結，順著脖子的線條隱沒在敞開的上衣前襟中。Charles目不轉睛的看著，現在他終於有機會好好視姦一下男人的胸肌，傻子才會放過這機會。  
  
  
Lehnsherr放下杯子，將它遞還給Charles。「抱歉，我可以再要一杯嗎？」  
  
  
「喔，好的。」Charles回應，並因為這多出來幾分鐘的相處機會暗暗感到高興。  
  
  
他轉身找到放在水槽邊的水壺，伸長手正要去提，卻在這個時後被一股力量狠狠箝制住了。Charles不由自主的驚呼，杯子摔進水槽裡發出響亮的砰咚聲。Lehnsherr抱著他的腰，頭部擱在他左肩上。男人帶著熱氣的嘴唇貼在他的耳朵上和臉上。所到之處留下一串濕漉漉的痕跡。  
  
  
  
「你差點害死我們兩個，你知道嗎？」Lehnsherr喘著氣低聲說，Charles全身都軟了，他想阻止自己不要發出丟臉的呻吟，但哪一個男同志被這樣的男人抱住的時候還能不腿軟？「你一直在看著什麼？要不是你剛好在時間點上按下高壓瓶的按鈕，現在你的家已經是警察用黃色的封鎖線團團包圍的兇殺現場了。」  
  
  
Charles嗚咽了一聲，不太確定是因為對Lehnsherr說的情境感到害怕還是因為其他的什麼。  
  
  
「你知道自己錯在哪裡嗎？」Lehnsherr危險的問，他的雙手像兩條蛇慢慢爬過Charles的肩膀和胸口，往羊毛開衫的內部鑽進去。  
  
  
「對、對不起，Lehnsherr先生──」Charles顫抖著說。  
  
  
「Erik。」Lehnsherr糾正道。他撥開了Charles亂糟糟的衣服，找到蒼白的皮膚，用粗糙的雙手揉捏。  
  
  
觸電般又麻又痛的感覺讓Charles的眼裡泛起淚霧。「Erik，我很抱歉──」  
  
  
「你還有一次機會。」Erik低聲說，他肯定是故意的，在他發現Charles的耳朵很敏感之後，他一直往那裏吹氣。「讓我們來看看你是不是真的知道以後該怎麼做了。」  
  
  
Charles用力抽著氣，他不太明白Erik說的，但那該死的讓他興奮過頭了，他覺得快無法呼吸窒息而死。除了語言之外，Erik的手也快逼瘋他了。男人一直趁他不注意時突然搓揉他的乳頭，讓他尖叫連連，卻又在快感直衝下腹的時候停止戲弄他的身體，隔靴搔癢的感覺讓人很不滿足。Charles的乳頭變得又紅又硬，這不該讓他覺得很丟臉，但他卻羞恥的想哭。  
  
  
Erik的手在玩夠他的前胸之後又往下探去，它們鑽進Charles毫無情趣的睡褲中，隔著內褲撫摸豐滿的臀丘。Charles忍不住仰起頭呻吟，他渴望被吻，渴望一些溼答答滑溜溜的東西塞滿他的嘴，教育一下他一直想往外探出的舌頭。然後Erik就滿足了他。他們的吻下流而美好，Erik纏著他的舌頭，把Charles整個人都熨的服服貼貼，唾液在不知不覺中沿著嘴角流出。Erik簡直要把他吞下肚了。  
  
  
「這邊還有──」Erik喘著氣說，「阻塞的主水管──」他的手指沿著Charles的臀縫越探越深，Charles倒抽一口氣，眼淚滑落臉頰。Erik的食指底在他的後穴上，輕輕向內擠壓，把一些內褲的布料都帶進去了。「太緊了，我們疏通一下。」Erik扯著嘴角說。  
  
  
Charles連眼皮都在顫抖，他順從的嗯了一聲。Erik唰的一聲脫下他的睡褲，在脫內褲時卻只把鬆緊帶卡在Charles的臀丘下，露出哥倫比亞教授可憐的勃起和臀瓣，Charles羞恥的想乾脆動手幫它完全脫掉，但Erik擒住了他的手腕。  
  
  
  
「聽專業人士的話，Charles。」Erik威嚴的說。  
  
  
Charles抽噎的點點頭。Erik也開始脫自己的牛仔襯衫，他解開扣子的動作性感到犯法，上身的肌肉為了要脫去上衣而優美的運動著；接著他扯掉襪子，露出他筋脈縱橫的腳掌(  
只是這樣都足以讓Charles覺得性感到不行)，然後他褪下牛仔褲，並非常公平的扯下內褲。  
  
  
天哪他的老二真的像Charles認為的那麼大，甚至還要更大一點，光滑的頭部在光線下有著晶瑩的水光，兩顆碩大的陰囊被鬆緊帶卡著而顯得渾圓飽滿，它完全勃起，像個士兵直挺挺且驕傲的站著。  
  
  
Charles無法忍受繼續看下去，他會被性興奮襲擊的完全站不起來。想到早些時候，他領著Erik走進廚房時，這樣的一根性器就對著他的屁股，Charles就覺得口乾舌燥，只能瘋狂舔著自己的嘴唇。  
  
  
「你總是這樣嗎？」Erik問，Charles困惑且不情願地抬頭看著他。「總是對陌生男人玩你那淫蕩的舌頭，嗯？」  
  
  
「不，我沒有──」Charles羞紅了臉，卻又下意識地舔了一下。  
  
  
Erik危險的盯著他。「握著。」他牽來Charles的右手，放在那根巨大的老二上。  
  
  
Charles急促喘著氣，乖乖握住了它。它在掌心裡跳動著，炙熱而粗大，Charles覺得自己全身大概都紅的像隻熟蝦了。Erik在欺負他，他竟然敢叫一個教授這麼做，但這太火辣了，Charles確信自己可以原諒他。  
  
  
「我叫你按的時候你就按，這次要完全聽我指揮，明白嗎？」  
  
  
Charles閉起眼睛點點頭，又覺得這樣太浪費了，於是張開雙眼。Erik火熱的手指陷在他的臀縫間，他不知道男人什麼時候變出潤滑劑來了，它們擠在Charles的臀肉上，冰冰涼涼，流動性極佳，有些順著他的臀部弧線滴在內褲上。Charles呻吟。  
  
  
「順一下管子，」Erik在Charles耳邊濡濕的說。  
  
  
Charles咬著嘴唇，依言套弄Erik的陰莖。  
  
  
「對，真棒。」Erik嘶聲說，他的食指闖進了Charles的後穴裡，Charles下意識的畏縮了一下。手指在他後穴裡抽動，那麼富有侵略性，那麼下流。  
  
  
Charles嗚咽著抬起頭來尋找想Erik的嘴唇。  
  
  
「專心點，」Erik說，他扶著Charles後腰的左手抽空在臀瓣上打了一下，引起Charles的一聲尖叫。「按。」他說，Charles的手滑到Erik的陰囊下方，捧起兩顆沉重的圓球，輕輕捏了一下。  
  
  
Erik的喘息和低吼性感到Charles差點射了。他靠在Erik光裸的肩膀上，難耐的親吻那裏的肌肉。不讓他吻嘴唇，吻這裡總行吧？  
  
  
「我們配合的不錯，」Erik稱讚道。第二根手指很快的也跟著擠進Charles，撐開了他的後穴，潤滑劑因為在狹小的空間內被擠壓而發出一些非常不得體的聲音。噗嚕噗嚕，Charles簡直想把臉埋在Erik的肩頭上啜泣。  
  
  
取而代之的是，他乖乖聽Erik的話揉壓他的陰囊，必要時撸動他的陰莖。聽著男人因為他的順從而發出的滿足吼叫，覺得性器硬到發痛。 _這就是你原來的樣子，Charles Xavier。_ 他心想。 _任一個陌生的水電師傅擺布，接下來可能會被操翻，還覺得很開心。你真是個蕩貨。_  
  
  
他已經不想去數Erik把第幾根手指放進他身體裡了，他凌亂而毫無章法的套弄Erik顯然也脹到極限的老二，人生中從來沒有一刻如此渴望被男人壓倒、貫穿、操到忘記自己姓啥名誰。他和Erik不知道什麼時候吻在一起，唾液糊滿了對方的下頷，應該要很噁心的但是操──感覺怎麼會這麼對？  
  
  
「套子呢？」Erik在他們接吻的間隙咆哮道，他的手指已經從Charles的後穴裡拔出，雙手正急切難耐的揉弄Charles的臀瓣。「你的套子在哪？」  
  
  
「臥室──抽屜……」Charles艱難的說，立刻又把嘴唇壓回對方的脖子上。  
  
  
Erik拖著他們兩個來到Charles整潔的臥室。他暴力的一個個抽開Charles的床頭櫃，胡亂翻找著他要的東西。Charles應該要為這個生氣，但現在他什麼也沒法想，他躺在床上張開雙腿，發現床單濕了一片──除了潤滑劑的功勞之外，之前在廚房他們一定都太性奮了以致於沒注意到兩個人都踩在水灘裡。──Erik終於拿著保險套跳上他的床。  
  
  
性感的水電師傅撕著包裝，卻因為太急切和施力不對，怎麼樣都沒法拿出他要的東西。Erik瞪著套子像是想用念力毀掉包裝，Charles也不耐煩地伸手幫忙──再等下去他就要死於性飢渴了──他們手忙腳亂的把套子弄了出來，Erik將它套上。  
  
  
然後他惱怒的吼道：「該死，尺寸不對。」  
  
  
儘管時機不太對，Charles噗嗤一聲笑了出來。他遮住自己的雙眼，無法遏止瘋狂的大笑從他嘴裡冒出。  
  
  
「還敢笑？」Erik恐嚇般地說，但他的嘴角也輕微的翹著。「別以為這樣阻止的了我懲罰你。」  
  
  
「我很乾淨。」Charles說，他抱著Erik的脖子讓男人倒在自己身上。「你呢？」  
  
  
「非常乾淨，但空口無憑，你相信我？」Erik炯炯有神的望著他。  
  
  
「你說什麼我信什麼。」Charles說。  
  
  
「怎麼有你這麼傻的教授？」Erik喃喃自語。但顯然也不想再糾結在這個點上，他快速的分開Charles的雙腿，把自己擠進其中。  
  
  
Charles因為接下來的事而興奮的低喘，他不敢相信自己的白日夢成真了。他像那些小黃片的主角一樣，不小心叫來一個性感過頭的帥哥水電師傅，然後被拖到房間裡操了個飽。他忍不住又舔了一下嘴唇。  
  
  
Erik瞇著雙眼。「你知道，我得教訓一下你的舌頭。」  
  
  
「什、什麼？」Charles問。聲音顫抖的可憐。  
  
  
Erik的兩條手臂稱在他身軀兩側，男人緩緩的移動大腿直到跨在他胸前，那根直挺挺的陰莖出現在Charles眼前。  
  
  
「含住它。」Erik命令道。「你的舌頭該有點實際的用處。」  
  
  
Charles有點太快照做了，他的嘴唇剛包裹住Erik的龜頭，男人就握緊拳頭低喘。上帝，他一直想舔這樣的一根陰莖，卻沒有找到過符合他標準的對象。Charles充分發揮了他的天賦，舌頭在柱身上滑溜溜的捲動。沒有男人不喜歡他的嘴。沒有人能像他一樣含到最深，用力吞吐直到自己的下巴都被擠壓過的唾液弄得白濁的像被口爆一樣。而沒有男人在看到這一幕時還忍的住不狠狠地操他。  
  
  
果然Erik咆哮著把老二從他嘴裡抽出。Charles呻吟著伸出舌頭，非常煽情的緩緩舔著自己的嘴唇，把那些帶著白色泡沫的唾液都舔回嘴裡。他知道這個樣子給男人的想像空間有多大。Erik目光如炬的瞪著他。  
  
  
「我要──」  
  
  
Erik的話沒說完，因為他腰一挺就把陰莖完全插入Charles的後穴裡了。他們抱在一起同時發出興奮的吼叫。Erik大的不可思議，把Charles整個人都撐得滿滿的，這奇異的感受讓他覺得很滿足，又貪婪的想要更多。他自己的性器被卡在兩人的腹部間，每一次摩擦都是地獄和天堂交界般的煎熬和極樂。Charles難耐的擠了一下，讓自己的老二可以磨蹭Erik的腹肌，並因為那樣的刺激而張開嘴瘋狂的吸著空氣。  
  
  
「你──好緊。」Erik喘息著說，他的額頭上都是汗珠。  
  
  
「是你太大──」Charles說。他沒有誇大，Erik巨大的陰莖快把他的肺裡的空氣都給擠出去了。他仰著脖子喘氣，而Erik竟然在此時低頭沿著他的頸項吸吮。Charles短促而高亢的尖叫。  
  
  
「想想看，」Erik低聲說，「幸好Jones太太推薦我，否則你盯著別的水電師傅的屁股看還有玩你的舌頭──想到就令人憤怒。」  
  
  
「我不會──我很挑的。」Charles抗議道。  
  
  
Erik狠狠的頂弄了一下。Charles倒抽口氣。Erik的老二很長，勃起後更是驚人，這表示它能夠毫不費力的戳到Charles的敏感點。那個一碰就讓Charles尖叫、哭泣、高潮、而且軟成一灘爛泥的點。他可不能讓Erik得逞，對嗎？否則這一切就太快結束了。Charles小心的移動臀部，盡量避開Erik的戳刺。但Erik抱著他的大腿再度挺進。  
  
  
「喔操，上帝！」Charles哭叫道。因為大量在腦中翻滾的快感而蜷縮著腳趾。  
  
  
「我不確定你能這麼褻瀆上帝，教授。」Erik詭秘的笑道。  
  
  
他越來越快速的抽送，Charles連呼吸的節奏都找不到了。Erik怎麼能這麼輕易的碰到他的那裏？他從來沒有經歷過如此失控的性愛。Charles習慣在做愛時不碰自己的陰莖，男人畢竟還是容易從撫摸性器獲得快感，而他向來不喜歡快速的性愛。但被Erik顛弄卻讓Charles無意識的伸手套弄自己的老二，被兩邊的快感逼的眼淚和唾液都流的亂七八糟。他想要停下、喘口氣，重整自己的節奏再來，但Erik顯然更強勢主導。  
  
  
「Erik、你、你不能這樣──」Charles斷斷續續地說。  
  
  
「我是專業人士，」Erik抱著他的肩膀說道。「我不聽令於你，教授。你不用告訴我能怎樣。我想對你怎樣，就對你怎樣。」他霸道的宣稱，而Charles竟然覺得這火辣極了。  
  
  
Erik把他翻來覆去的操他，天花板旋轉到Charles完全搞不清楚他們換過幾個姿勢，他已經快要沒有餘力去阻止自己的高潮。但他知道Erik在掌控。男人富有經驗的輾磨他的前列腺，卻不至於刺激到讓Charles先行丟盔棄甲。Charles覺得自己的腳趾快抽筋了，他恐怕毫無尊嚴的哭著求饒，淚水被Erik一一吻去。在他快要承受不住堆積到天邊的快感時，Erik又狠又重的插入幾下，把Charles從高潮的邊緣推落。  
  
  
Charles尖叫著射了，一股又一股的精液噴上Erik的胸膛。房間在他眼裡融化成一片雪白的波浪，洶湧的把他向前推。他像一個溺水的人一樣被沖上岸，無力的躺在粗糙的沙灘上喘息。然後眼前的景象逐漸恢復成Erik汗流浹背的身軀和額頭。  
  
  
額頭，雙眼，鼻樑，嘴唇，喔他性感的臉龐。Erik沒有一處不是性感的。尤其是他正趴在Charles身上經歷猛烈的高潮。Charles可以感覺到他滾燙的精液正一股一股的射進自己體內，男人咆哮著把陰莖更深更用力的埋在他後穴裡，雙球一縮一放的射精。Charles覺得自己馬上又能硬了。  
  
  
Erik喘了很久，他被汗水浸溼的胸膛可口的不停起伏，Charles在反應過來時已經伸出舌頭輕輕地舔著那上面的水珠。鹹鹹的帶著點澀味，還沒品嘗夠他就被捏著下頷和Erik接吻。男人滿足的在他嘴裡嘆息，不像一開始的粗暴，他溫柔的吸著Charles的舌頭，輕輕逗弄。  
  
  
結束這個吻的時候，Erik同時退出了Charles的後穴。大量的白色液體爭先恐後的從臀縫間流出，Charles喘息著呻吟。Erik射的量很大，彷彿永遠都流不完似的。他的床單被弄髒了，他的身體也是，然而他卻只感到愉悅和滿足。  
  
  
「看看，通了吧。」Erik耳語著說，他的手指在Charles的臀間抹了一把，帶起一些黏稠的白液，舉到Charles眼前。  
  
  
Charles嗚咽著推開他的手。  
  
  
Erik格格笑了起來。「抱歉，不逗你了。」他抱著Charles，兩個人就這樣無聲的躺著，享受著高潮過後的餘韻和親密感。  
  
  
Charles不記得自己和Erik交換了多少個親吻，通常他不去吻沒有感情的對象，但Erik──他就在那邊招搖，不趕快吻他的話Charles就得忍受他亮晃晃的英俊，而Charles從來不忍受這種事。  
  
  
他們躺了很久，直到Erik不得不跟Charles借了浴室，然後把自己重新打理成Charles一開始認識他時的那個乾淨整潔的渾球。Erik幫他處理的廚房的積水，兩人一起打掃乾淨後，他提著工具箱，在離開前吻了一下Charles紅通通的臉頰。  
  
  
「等等。」Charles說，他想起了某件事而跳了起來。  
  
  
Erik挑眉看著他。Charles說：「在這裡等我一下。」他匆匆跑回臥室拿了錢包然後奔回大門邊，打開皮夾的時候愣了一下。「我該給你多少？」他問。  
  
  
「不用了。」Erik露出一個有些嚇人的笑容。  
  
  
Charles瞪著他。「我堅持，」 _他是在說我用身體交換了一次修水管嗎？_ 「我不想讓你覺得那個──只是一次交易。」他慎重的說。  
  
  
Erik有些驚訝的打量他。「不，」他說，「我並不是──你怎麼會那麼想？」  
  
  
「那麼請告訴我要多少費用？」  
  
  
「通常我會收取200元。」Erik說，他阻止了Charles從皮夾裡抽出鈔票。「但是Jone太太會跟我算的，你確實知道這件事吧？」  
  
  
「噢，是的。」Charles說，覺得有點丟臉。  
  
  
Erik又充滿喜愛的親吻了一下他的臉頰，然後這就是最後了。Charles看著他把工具箱和高壓瓶收進車子裡，接著發動引擎緩緩駛離他的車道。Charles覺得有件事壓在心裡，有個邀請，不說恐怕再也沒機會了，於是他扯著嗓子高聲問道：「我什麼時候還能見到你？」  
  
  
Erik從車窗內探出頭來對他揮手。「下次你需要修水管的時候。」然後他重新鑽回車內。把車子駛離了Charles的視線。  
  
  
Charles站在夕陽下很久，然後他回到房子內，雙腿痠軟，腰部微疼，後穴裡還有火辣辣的摩擦感。他走到自己的臥房內，看著浴室，然後走了進去。  
  
  
 _下次修水管的時候_ 。他想，接著毫不心疼的弄壞了淋浴管線。  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jones太太：我的歷任房客為什麼都會一直有水管壞掉的問題呢？
> 
> 我已經把我一年份的羞恥心都用光了
> 
> (遮臉擤鼻涕)
> 
> 最後附註一下這篇文的由來(X)
> 
> 我跟朋友的Line對話XDD
> 
>  
> 
> http://imgur.com/tiv5Uah
> 
> http://imgur.com/ygGIlIr
> 
> http://imgur.com/5ZuUfdp
> 
> http://imgur.com/V8V1339

**Author's Note:**

> 卡肉了，沒錯
> 
> 我知道大家都想咬我，就像我想咬Erik的屁屁一樣（X
> 
> 不過我現在感冒很嚴重，千萬不要咬我充滿病毒的肉肉喔～～～


End file.
